Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat N
Heat N of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the fourteenth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat N was originally broadcast on February 1, 2004 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Spawn Again (6) vs Chip vs NEATer Machine vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife The battle opened up with NEATer Machine hunting down Revenge of Trouble & Strife, while the seeded Spawn Again seeked out Chip. NEATer Machine attempted to attack Revenge of Trouble 'n' Strife with its axe, but was off point with its timing. Revenge of Trouble & Strife still found itself in trouble despite the Dutch machine's failed attack, however, as it moved in too close to Mr. Psycho. The House Robot narrowly missed its target with his hammer, while Revenge of Trouble & Strife flailed around with its flipping arm in defence. As Revenge of Trouble & Strife attempted to move away, it found itself pursued by NEATer Machine once more. The Dutch robot had company itself though, with Spawn Again temporarily threatening to flip it from behind. Spawn Again recalibrated, going after Chip again - with the spinner clipping NEATer Machine's front plow as it moved away. After NEATer Machine fired wildly with its axe once more, Spawn Again closed in on Chip. Spawn Again edged its opponent towards the arena wall, and then catapulted Chip out of the arena - with it crashing down onto an arena camera in the process. During Spawn Again's Out of the Arena flip, NEATer Machine was spinning around. Contact with the spinning body of Revenge of Trouble & Strife left NEATer Machine static, and the same weapon of Revenge and Trouble & Strife then ripped off NEATer Machine's axe point too. This left NEATer Machine immobile. Both Spawn Again and Revenge of Trouble & Strife were safely through, but that didn't stop the former continuing to attack. Spawn Again started its rally against Revenge of Trouble & Strife by skittering it across the Flame Pit with a flip. Revenge of Trouble & Strife was unable to right itself, so Spawn Again lined up another attack - one which nearly saw Revenge of Trouble & Strife flipped out of the arena. After flicking itself away from the arena wall, Revenge of Trouble & Strife attempted to get its spinning weapon up to speed. Spawn Again continued its assault with ease though - slipping underneath Revenge of Trouble & Strife and hurling it across the arena floor once again. After NEATer Machine was finally counted out by Refbot, Spawn Again chucked Revenge of Trouble & Strife into the Pit release tyre. Despite competently self-righting on this occasion, Revenge of Trouble & Strife was flipped twice more in quick succession. While Dead Metal was slicing into the rear of the immobile NEATer Machine, the overturned Revenge of Trouble & Strife was left to rest next to the now-descended Pit of Oblivion. In an attempt to carry out the coup de grâce on NEATer Machine, the House Robots positioned the beaten competitor onto the Floor Flipper. The resulting flip wasn't a clean one from the arena hazard, however, as NEATer Machine was chucked backwards, and got jammed underneath the Floor Flipper itself. In attempting to then prise NEATer Machine loose, Dead Metal got himself stuck too. In a more no-nonsense way of finishing the fight, Mr. Psycho decided to drive NEATer Machine towards the Pit. One hammer blow followed, before a pitting was carried out, and cease was called. Spawn Again and Revenge of Trouble & Strife progressed to Round 2. Qualified: Spawn Again & Revenge of Trouble & Strife Topbot vs R.O.C.S. vs Raging Knightmare vs The Executioner After a timid opening few seconds, Topbot engaged with the first attack of the fight, by clipping R.O.C.S.' back-right and back-left corners. The Irish machine then turned towards The Executioner. It drove up the front of The Executioner, with the latter's vertical spinner ripping away Topbot's weapon - sending it arcing around the arena floor before resting next to the Drop Zone. After wedging underneath The Executioner, Raging Knightmare decided to move into the distance to activate the Pit release button. Following its damage to Topbot, The Executioner set its sights on R.O.C.S.' rear end. It was unable to make contact with the crusher, but did send chips flying from its srimech after Raging Knightmare angled The Executioner's weapon further into R.O.C.S.. Meanwhile, the weaponless Topbot was trying to work its way back into the fight, but nearly eliminated itself - as it spun wildly, and then ran up and down the lip of the Pit. Topbot finally moved away from danger and rejoined the fray, as Raging Knightmare, R.O.C.S., and The Executioner remained in at close quarters with one another. The Executioner then drove itself up the front of R.O.C.S., but successfully backed away before R.O.C.S.' crushing beak came down, while Topbot was edged towards an unoccupied CPZ by Raging Knightmare. Mr. Psycho charged across the arena to put Topbot under pressure. With the competing machine struggling to move away, Mr. Psycho slammed his hammer down. Instead of damaging the Irish machine, however, Mr. Psycho only caused problems for himself - with his head falling off completely. Mr. Psycho continued his headless rampage on the other side of the arena, where The Executioner had curiously stopped moving. The House Robot brought his hammer down on The Executioner - which was subsequently counted out by Refbot. In the closing seconds, The Executioner was picked up by Mr. Psycho and then dropped into the Pit, while Raging Knightmare finished with a strong drive on Topbot. Cease was called and the judges went for R.O.C.S. and Raging Knightmare. Qualified: R.O.C.S. & Raging Knightmare Round 2 R.O.C.S. vs Spawn Again (6) The fight started with the two machines driving head on to each other. Spawn Again moved to the side of R.O.C.S.' pointed wedge, and flipped R.O.C.S. clean onto its back. R.O.C.S. stretched its self-righting arms in an attempt to get back onto its wheels, but was only able to get moving again following a second flip from Spawn Again. The seeded machine then flipped R.O.C.S. once more, and readied itself underneath R.O.C.S. for when it righted itself. This allowed Spawn Again to flip R.O.C.S. towards the arena wall - which is where the Sievers' machine remained after another attack from Spawn Again. After another self-righting act from R.O.C.S., Spawn Again was able to line up a front-on flip which very nearly lifted R.O.C.S. out of the arena. R.O.C.S. was able to survive though, and an erroneous next flip from Spawn Again allowed R.O.C.S. to cleanly self right and move away. R.O.C.S. used this as a chance to get in behind Spawn Again. The two competing machines then had to then feel the force of a ram from Sir Killalot - with the House Robot then carrying the duo out of the CPZ. During this period, R.O.C.S. had managed to clamp down on Spawn Again from behind, which allowed it to reverse the seeded machine across the arena and towards the Pit release button. However, R.O.C.S. lost its grip on Spawn Again just before pressing the arena tyre. A shaken Spawn Again then slowly edged its way into space, while R.O.C.S.' left self-righting beam was now visibly bent against its own crushing beak. Spawn Again responded from its scare by turning R.O.C.S. over again, and on this occasion it was unable to right itself. After being counted out by Refbot, R.O.C.S. was then plucked by Sir Killalot's lance. The House Robot twisted R.O.C.S. around, and a hydraulic-fluid leak from the beaten machine was visible. R.O.C.S. then had a washing machine dropped onto it by the Drop Zone, before finally being pitted by Sir Killalot. Winner: Spawn Again Raging Knightmare vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife In the opening moments, Revenge of Trouble & Strife tried to keep away from its opponent to get up to full spinning speed, but Raging Knightmare was able to get underneath and flipped it. Revenge of Trouble & Strife dropped back onto its wheels through a follow-through use of its own flipper arm, and put that same weapon into offensive use seconds later but flicking Raging Knightmare over. Raging Knightmare also proved it was capable of self righting, and attempted another expansive flip, but Revenge of Trouble & Strife landed on its wheels again. Revenge of Trouble & Strife continued the exchange of attacks by turning Raging Knightmare over once again, and then managed to deflect Raging Knightmare aside twice in quick succession with its spinning body. Raging Knightmare then mistimed three flips in a row, before another unclean flip failed to turn Revenge of Trouble & Strife over. Despite clipping Raging Knightmare with its spinner once more, Revenge of Trouble & Strife then crept dangerously close to Sir Killalot. Thankfully for the Forsey family, its body spinner helped it out once more - by knocking Raging Knightmare aside as the latter attempted another flip. Two more failed attacks saw Raging Knightmare resort to pushing the Pit release button. Finally, after activating the arena tyre, Raging Knightmare was able to slide underneath the centre of Revenge of Trouble & Strife. This allowed Team Knightmare to turn Revenge of Trouble & Strife over - which was left unable to self-right because its CO2 supply was escaping out of one of the vents. Raging Knightmare quickly took advantage of the situation, as it edged Revenge of Trouble & Strife towards the Pit of Oblivion, being toppling it down into the Pit with a flip. Winner: Raging Knightmare Final Spawn Again (6) vs Raging Knightmare The two machines immediately met head on. Raging Knightmare's pointed front slipped underneath Spawn Again as the latter skidded towards Raging Knightmare - with a flip from the unseeded machine following. Spawn Again athletically self righted, but once again drove up the front of Raging Knightmare. The speed of Spawn Again's drive saw Raging Knightmare turn itself over though as it attempted another flip. With the rear-end of Raging Knightmare now overturned and exposed, Spawn Again attempted to take advantage. Spawn Again's flip was ultimately unclean, and to make matters worse, Spawn Again's pneumatic system suddenly exploded as it dropped back down onto the arena floor. After having a cloud of CO2 dropped on its face, Raging Knightmare self-righted. Now without a weapon, Spawn Again ran away and decided to opt for the Pit release. Unfortunately for Spawn Again its troubles were worsened, as the seeded machine missed the arena tyre and speared its broken flipper ram underneath the arena wall. With Spawn Again now trapped, Raging Knightmare was able to line up its attacks with ease. After lifting Spawn Again into the air with one flip, Raging Knightmare then completely turned Spawn Again over. Spawn Again was unable to right itself after the failure of its pneumatic system, so Raging Knightmare took its time to press Spawn Again up against the arena wall, as it prepared its next flip. Raging Knightmare then hoisted Spawn Again onto the top arena wall where it balanced precariously, before a final flick from Raging Knightmare dropped it out of the arena. Heat Winner: Raging Knightmare Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat N, it was a World Championship Qualifier between Terror Turtle of Canada and Snake Bite of Switzerland. Winner: Snake Bite Trivia *The heat final signified numerous events. **Foremost, it was a grudge match between Team Knightmare and Team Scutterbots, from Heat L of the Fourth Wars, where Spawn of Scutter defeated Knightmare in the heat final. Raging Knightmare achieved vengeance by hurling Spawn Again out of the arena. **Team Knightmare became the only team to have two machines flip opponents out of the arena. **This was the only time Team Scutterbots failed to reach the Semi-Finals. **It was the most recent appearance of Team Scutterbots. *Heat N is particularly memorable because Mr. Psycho's head fell off during the second first round melee. *NEAT Machine became one of only two international machines to fight in Series 7 and in a series earlier than Extreme 2 (the other being Ansgar). *NEATer Machine and Chip were newcomers to the main competition, but had both been around for significantly longer - NEATer Machine (originally as NEAT Machine) fought in The Second World Championship and both series of Dutch Robot Wars, whilst Chip had fought in the New Blood Championship and had attempted to qualify for a number of series prior. *Contrarily, whilst coming from veterans teams, Topbot and The Executioner were completely new machines. *This was the only ever time that R.O.C.S. won a battle. In addition, this was also its final appearance. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA